


Le Coup de Foudre

by Linesixtynine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linesixtynine/pseuds/Linesixtynine
Summary: Nem todo mundo aceita críticas com facilidade, muito menos na Paris gastronômica, o coração da cozinha moderna, lugar onde uma crítica dura pode ser fatal. Uma terra onde restaurantes abrem e fecham suas portas mais rápido do que a economia é capaz de acompanhar, para se manter neste mercado não é necessário apenas cozinhar bem, mas também, cozinhar bem o suficiente para obter frequentes avaliações positivas. Quando uma jovem chef não consegue lidar com uma crítica ferrenha da maior jornalista do ramo, seu desespero por sucesso pode colocá-la em uma situação que jamais imaginara.





	Le Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, depois de muito tempo confabulando neste trabalho resolvi postar, pretendo traduzir para inglês em breve.  
> ENGLISH TRANSLATION SOON!!! 
> 
> Termos e traduções utilizados:  
> Le Coup de Foudre: termo francês para definir um "amor a primeira vista".  
> Quoi: o quê?  
> Je n'est pas sorti de l'auberge: "Eu não saí do albergue" expressão para quando se está em uma situação difícil.  
> Maître : Mestre do salão de um restaurante.  
> Chérie: Querida.  
> Mon Dieu: Meu Deus.  
> La roue tourne: "A roda gira". Expressão para dizer que a vida continua, apesar das dificuldades.

Paris, França – 2006

Ela dobrou cuidadosamente o jornal e o depositou sobre a mesa, então respirou fundo e contou até dez mentalmente, um truque que utilizava frequentemente para manter a calma. Em reverência seus funcionários aguardavam alguma reação, o otimismo de antes substituído por rostos sem expressão, quase com medo de demonstrar o crescente desânimo conforme a chef seguia sua leitura em silêncio. 

A crítica não havia sido boa. A face da chef Charlotte Chastain era como um vidro, quando algo não a agradava, ela não conseguia esconder por muito tempo e de alguma forma as palavras impressas no jornal daquela manhã a afetaram. 

\- O que estão esperando? – Ela finalmente reagiu. - De volta ao trabalho! Pelo visto temos muito o que melhorar! – A chef bradou e se retirou da cozinha, claramente chateada.  

Os cozinheiros não tocaram no jornal largado sobre o móvel de aço no meio de sua área de trabalho. Simplesmente recolheram seus pertences e voltaram ao serviço. 

Resultados eram semelhantes cada vez que uma nova critica era publicada; mesmo quando eram unicamente positivas, a jovem chef não se animava muito. Havia trabalhado duro para chegar onde estava, e não se vangloriava de meia dúzia de palavras ditas por pessoas que nunca fritaram um ovo. Todavia, as críticas negativas a atingiam com o dobro da força. Ela poderia não dar credibilidade aos críticos, mas não negava sua influência no mundo gastronômico. Conclusão: não era fácil ser uma chef de cozinha na cidade mais gastronômica do mundo, ainda assim ela não desistiria.  

 

* * *

 

\- Não é fácil ser assistente da maior jornalista da Europa. – Ela repetiu para si mesma diante do espelho, tentando manter a calma. – Então tudo bem se você chegar atrasada hoje, Adeline. Não esquenta. -  Ela tentava conter o cabelo loiro e volumoso em um penteado supostamente simples no alto da cabeça. 

Adeline era a típica desajeitada, pontualidade passava longe de ser uma de suas virtudes, tropeços eram recorrentes, literal e figurativamente, e por consequência inúmeros desencontros e problemas que muitas vezes poderiam ser evitados.

Era um verdadeiro milagre que ainda estivesse empregada como assistente da dita “maior jornalista da Europa” durante tanto tempo. Por outro lado, ela finalmente sentia que encontrara sua vocação: a escrita. Antes tarde do que nunca ela pensava, não queria embarcar na terceira dezena de sua vida sem um rumo, e pelo menos isso seu emprego com Rita Laurent garantia. Trabalhava cercada por textos impressionantes e muitas vezes polêmicos, assim como as grandes mentes por trás das palavras.  

Rita, sua chefe, é uma verdadeira megera, descendente de italianos; falava alto, não sabia pedir com educação muito menos agradecer. Ainda assim, possuía uma afeição pela jovem Adeline, o fato da assistente ser filha de um amigo de infância da jornalista também pesava a favor da garota atrapalhada. Laurent se esforçava para relevar as presepadas diárias de sua auxiliar, por isso apenas a encarregava de pequenas missões do seu dia a dia, como atender ligações, recolher recados e agendar compromissos, e dar satisfações enquanto ela estava ausente em suas viagens de trabalho. Além de tudo, a menina não perguntava muito e não fofocava, para alguém com a reputação de Laurent, eram características importantes. 

Adeline realmente chegou atrasada no escritório naquela manhã. O recepcionista da grande rede de notícias tentou chamá-la, mas além de atrasada, Adeline estava distraída utilizando fones de ouvido enquanto acelerava o passo para o elevador mais próximo.  Somente quando chegou ao último andar do prédio, na sala exclusiva e vazia da senhora Laurent que Adeline percebeu ter esquecido de que a jornalista havia viajado naquela manhã.  Agora, provavelmente estava há quilômetros de distância de Paris e passaria o resto da semana longe do escritório. 

A jovem assistente suspirou aliviada enquanto largava a bolsa no chão, olhou para os lados e não hesitou ao se jogar na cadeira de couro vermelho da chefe, com um sorriso travesso aumentou o volume do iPod, esticou as pernas descansando os pés sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos. Sabia ter sorte de Rita ser compreensiva e independente, mas também sabia que não poderia mais seguir desta forma, se a senhora Laurent precisasse de alguma coisa antes da viagem, não poderia ter contado com a própria assistente para resolver. 

Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, ponderando se ainda teria um emprego quando sua chefe retornasse quando uma mulher entrou na sala como um furacão, batendo a porta atrás de si e caminhando firmemente em sua direção. 

\- Senhora... – Ela leu a identificação na mesa. – Laurent! Finalmente consegui falar com a senhora!

\- Como você chegou aqui? - Adeline estava perplexa, retirou apenas um dos fones com a mão, nunca havia visto a mulher na vida e não tinha ideia de como ela passou pela segurança do prédio. E principalmente, nunca havia visto uma mulher tão linda.

Ela não obteve resposta, pelo contrário, a desconhecida bravejava sobre alguma coisa que acontecera, os olhos de Adeline a acompanhavam, seguiam os gestos nervosos com as mãos, os passos desorientados pela sala, era como se ela tivesse apertado o botão mudo e apenas assistisse a cena.

\- A senhora entende a gravidade da situação?! – A mulher perguntou de repente. – Entende?! – Adeline acordou do transe e respondeu automaticamente.  

\- Claro. 

\- Por isso a senhora precisa fazer alguma coisa. 

\- Certamente... 

\- Ótimo, pode publicar semana que vem? – A mulher esboçou um sorriso e Adeline finalmente voltou a si.

 _\- Quoi?_ Publicar o quê?

\- Você não estava me ouvindo? A retratação da crítica publicada no jornal de hoje! Vai arruinar minha carreira!

\- Não, não, eu não posso fazer isso. – Ela ficou na defensiva, se arrependendo da sua distração, enquanto ainda tentava entender o assunto em questão.

\- Como não? A senhora não entende. Eu não estava presente no dia que você visitou o restaurante. – A mulher passou a mão pelos cabelos, castanhos e charmosamente desarrumados. - Não posso deixar sua percepção adulterada de uma única noite estragar a impressão do meu restaurante. E tenho uma reserva quase agendada com o príncipe de Mônaco daqui algumas semanas, isso não pode ficar assim.

Finalmente a assistente havia entendido a situação. Era a chef Chastain, da crítica programada para publicação hoje. Era normal chefs virem atrás de retratações, às vezes não eram nem tão amistosos como a senhorita Chastain vindo pessoalmente conversar, a grande maioria não tinha coragem de encarar a jornalista por trás do texto pessoalmente. Porém, Rita Laurent recebia ameaças, até mesmo de morte, por suas palavras ferrenhas. Ainda assim, a jornalista também era conhecida por ser irredutível. 

\- Não vai ser possível... – Adeline começou.

\- É claro que vai ser, senhora Laurent, eu posso compensar você. 

\- Está me oferecendo dinheiro para mudar de opinião? 

\- Claro que não! Estou oferecendo outro jantar. 

\- Ah sim! – Na mesma hora Adeline começou a pensar em como dispensar a chef Chastain. -  Eu posso agendar para próxima semana....

\- Não, senhora Laurent! Posso te chamar de Rita? Se a senhora estiver livre hoje mesmo pode ir ao restaurante.... 

Adeline estava atônita, a mulher acreditava que ela era Rita Laurent, e ela não fazia ideia de como isso havia acontecido. 

\- Eu não sou... – Ela começou até ser interrompida.

\- Por favor. Hoje. A hora que quiser, eu vou estar lá a noite inteira. A senhora vai rever suas palavras, eu garanto.   

A jovem Adeline Lacroix certamente havia aprendido a dizer “não” nestes meses trabalhando com a obstinada Rita Laurent, ainda assim, não conseguiu negar o pedido cheio de esperança da dona dos olhos castanhos mais brilhantes que já havia visto. Na tentativa de acalmar todos os seus neurônios que gritavam o quão errado era toda esta confusão ela respondeu:

\- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas não garanto nada... – Afinal, era apenas uma visita, ainda ganharia um jantar de graça. Depois diria que não havia mudado de ideia e nunca mais veria esta mulher na vida. Adeline só não queria desapontá-la logo de cara. 

\- A senhora não vai se arrepender senhora Laurent. –

\- Senhorita... – Adeline corrigiu sem perceber.

\- Como?

\- Rita. Pode me chamar de Rita sim. 

A chef sorriu abertamente e este simples gesto aqueceu o coração da assistente. 

 

* * *

 

Adeline passou o resto do dia ensaiando maneiras de dizer para a chef Charlotte que havia feito algo muito errado. Ainda não tinha decido onde encaixar o pedido de desculpas no seu discurso, se começava se desculpando ou usava de encerramento. De todos os jeitos a situação era ruim. 

Ela não queria magoar a mulher que mal conhecia, no entanto, depois que a chef deixou a sala com suas esperanças renovadas e ela finalmente pode raciocinar o que acabara de acontecer Adeline literalmente gritou a plenos pulmões, usando o próprio casaco para abafar o som. Realmente, foi uma burrice, toda esta ideia foi estúpida. 

Agora ela encarava a paisagem de mais uma noite de verão Parisiense, os prédios e pessoas passando pela janela do táxi como se todos soubessem a farsa que ela era. Soava dramático, mas para ansiedade de Adeline o caminho do escritório para o restaurante se assemelhava ao próprio calvário. 

Ela nunca havia visitado o local, precisou confirmar o nome no letreiro antes de entrar. As portas de vidro do pequeno Ruby’s guardavam um ambiente acolhedor. Sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo simples, a decoração composta basicamente por plantas, e móveis desiguais traziam a aparência _vintage_ , enquanto a louça requintada e uniformes impecáveis dos funcionários acrescentavam todo o refinamento de um restaurante de grande porte. À sua esquerda ela deduziu haverem duas dúzias de mesas de diferente tamanhos e formatos, enquanto à direita em um longo balcão funcionava o bar, e uma grande abertura na parede deste permitia aos clientes observarem uma parte da cozinha. No fundo do salão ainda havia uma escada em formato de caracol, porém estava bloqueada por uma placa e Adeline deduziu ser o caminho para o depósito. 

A própria chef Charlotte a recebeu na entrada. Agora trajando a dólmã branca com seu nome bordado em linha vermelha, ao lado do pequeno logo do restaurante, um singelo rubi vermelho. 

\- Boa noite Senhorita Laurent, digo Rita. Bem-vinda ao Ruby’s. Por favor me acompanhe. – Elas avançaram pelo salão. - Não tive a chance de me apresentar apropriadamente esta tarde no seu escritório, meu nome é Charlotte Chastain, formada pela Le Cordon Bleu de Paris. Há alguns meses comprei este estabelecimento de um outro chef, que por sua vez comprou de outro, e assim por diante, até o primeiro dono do local, um magnata da exploração de joias que nada sabia sobre cozinha. O Ruby’s já foi um lugar da alta realeza europeia, hoje... Bem, estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos para voltar ao topo. Espero que a você nos ajude hoje. – Ela terminou o discurso puxando a cadeira para a visitante. Encantadora.  

Adeline estava sem palavras, de novo, parecia recorrente perder o controle sobre a própria língua perto da chef. Apenas se acomodou em silêncio e no mesmo minuto um garçom surgiu entregando um cardápio, enquanto outro surgiu servindo a água. 

\- Vou deixar você à vontade para escolher. Quando decidir pode chamar. 

Ela assentiu com um gesto, porém a chef já havia dado as costas e desaparecido para a cozinha. 

\- O que eu estou fazendo? _Je n'est pas sorti de l'auberge..._ Meu Deus.

Charlotte observava sua convidada através da abertura entre a cozinha e o bar do restaurante. A chef tentava finalizar um preparo enquanto suas atenções estavam em cada movimento na mesa da crítica gastronômica. A mesa escolhida para a convidada estava posicionada em um ponto estratégico, exatamente na linha de visão de onde a chef finalizaria seus preparos, a fim de impressioná-la, é claro.

Porém, até o momento, Rita parecia perdida no cardápio ainda, folheando-o com um interesse anormal. 

\- Éric! – Ela chamou o _maître_ do restaurante e seu amigo de longa data. O braço direito para todo tipo de tarefa, inclusive atender a mesa de Rita esta noite. 

\- Sim, _chérie_? – Ele a atendeu prontamente. 

\- Ela está demorando demais, vai lá ver se ela já quer pedir. 

\- Ah, ela já está aqui? – O homem engoliu seco e dirigiu o olhar à mesa destinada a jornalista. – Espera, aquela é Rita Laurent?

\- Sim, a própria.

\- Ela parece mais assustadora atrás de uma reportagem não? – O homem riu com desdém. -  Por isso tantos críticos trabalham sem se identificar, disfarçados entre os clientes. Pelo menos ela fez isso da primeira vez, segundo o Adrien.  

\- Aquele idiota! Deve ter atendido ela tão mal que não prestou atenção. Ainda bem que ela veio justamente na folga dele, não podemos repetir nada como na primeira vez. 

\- Vai ser diferente hoje, meu bem, sabe por quê?

\- Diga. – A chef sorriu antes mesmo da resposta. 

\- Porque desta vez você está aqui. – O amigo sorriu e depositou um tapinha carinhoso no ombro da chef.   

Quando saiu do restaurante naquela manhã, depois de ler palavras tão duras sobre seu lugar de trabalho, a jovem cozinheira não esperava conseguir uma oportunidade para refazer seu nome naquela mesma noite. Agora ela reconhecia ter uma eterna dívida com a jornalista que aceitou lhe conceder uma chance de refazer sua reputação.

Éric se aproximou da mesa da crítica, o bloquinho de anotações em mãos.

\- Boa noite, madame. Já está pronta para pedir?

\- Ah sim, são tantas opções na verdade... – Ela hesitou.

O rapaz esperou, aproveitando o momento para admirar a jornalista. Ele imaginava uma mulher mais velha, devido aos tantos anos de experiência de Rita Laurent. Certamente a perua conhecia um cirurgião plástico muito bom, ou era uma daquelas crianças superinteligentes e começou a faculdade antes mesmo de terminar a escola direito. 

– Posso sugerir o mesmo menu que pediu na primeira visita?

\- Claro, pode ser....

\- O menu de peixes. 

\- Isso! Peixe! Adoro! – A mulher parecia mais nervosa do que todos os funcionários do Ruby’s juntos. Éric relevou, cada crítico utilizava uma estratégia diferente para tentar induzir os funcionários a subestimarem a avaliação, ainda mais por estar exposta, certamente a mulher sentia todos os olhares da equipe em si.

Ele retornou ao bar e mandou o pedido para a cozinha, em segundos a chef surgiu ao seu lado. 

\- Ela pediu o menu de peixes de novo? _Mon Dieu_ , eu vou fazer todos os pratos. Nada pode sair errado. Confira a sobremesa por gentileza Éric. Ela falou mais alguma coisa? 

\- Não, na verdade ela nem parecia que sabia o que estava fazendo.

\- Não deixa o rostinho bonito dela te enganar Éric. Ela parece inofensiva, mas deve estar analisando cada centímetro deste lugar. – Charlotte encarava diretamente a crítica gastronômica, ocupada em limpar uma gota de vinho tinto que escapara da taça direto para sua blusa. 

            Adeline não estava acostumada a jantar em lugares como o Ruby’s, então tentou copiar os demais ao seu redor para saber o momento de tomar vinho, qual talher usar e como se portar no geral. 

Até agora, era uma das melhores refeições que já havia experimentado na vida. A entrada era maravilhosa e o prato principal divino, ela devorou a comida sem pensar duas vezes. De fato, o emprego de Rita Laurent era um dos melhores do mundo, receber uma fortuna para jantar nos melhores restaurantes do país, e ainda conhecer pessoas maravilhosas como a chef do restaurante em questão.

Charlotte era enérgica, ora estava na cozinha, ora no bar. Adeline piscava e perdia de vista o chapéu branco da chef, sempre passeando pelo salão e cumprimentando os clientes. Sempre sorrindo e mostrando as marquinhas de riso, uma em cada lado do rosto. Além de boa comida o ambiente agradável do restaurante era um diferencial admirável.

Talvez, se Rita não fosse tão egoísta a crítica teria sido menos dura, já que a responsável pela comida do Ruby’s era tão simpática. Porém, a italiana não se impressionava fácil e nem com ninguém que não tivesse algo de seu interesse para oferecer, Adeline havia visto alguns comprovantes das mesadas que a jornalista recebia e imaginava se toda relação na vida da patroa se resumia a interesses próprios e dinheiro. 

Antes da sobremesa Charlotte passou pela mesa que a assistente ocupava, pediu licença e puxou uma cadeira. 

\- Como está sua refeição? 

\- Até agora magnífica.

\- Mesmo? – Adeline estranhou o espanto. 

\- Claro! _Mon Dieu,_ Charlotte, é incrível. 

\- Por isso não fez nenhuma anotação enquanto comia? Está realmente bom assim? 

Então Adeline entendeu. 

\- Ah sim, claro, eu... Veja bem, não estava preparada para isso hoje, você me pegou desprevenida. Assim que chegar em casa vou direto para... A máquina de escrever fazer minhas anotações.

\- Oh, sim. – A chef conteve a admiração. - Não sabia que você era desta época.

\- O quê? Não sou, só estou tentando parecer inteligente. – A chef hesitou por um momento e quando Adeline caiu no riso pela própria piada ela relaxou, não segurando mais a própria gargalhada. Charlotte lançou um segundo olhar à mulher diante de si, se deixando encantar por um momento pela responsável pelo destino de seu restaurante com os cabelos loiros rebeldes e o rosto levemente corado pelo vinho.

\- Minha nossa, como ela é intensa. – Charlotte se encostou no mestre do salão. 

\- Eu vi vocês dando risada ali. Se contenha por gentileza, sim? Ela é a crítica. 

\- Eu sei, mas ela é linda! Se não fossem as circunstâncias... – A chef disse desanimada.  

\- Ei, espera, ela é a crítica hoje Charlotte, amanhã... É só uma jornalista... 

\- Minha nossa Éric, eu não estou desesperada. 

\- Mas também não sei o que está esperando, logo você faz trinta, e digo por experiência própria que a partir de então... Só ladeira abaixo. – Ele disse dramático e recebeu um leve soco no ombro em troca.

\- Serve a sobremesa dela logo. 

Adeline estava satisfeita. O jantar foi um deleite. Pediu a conta e ao invés disso recebeu mais uma visita de Charlotte:

\- Como havia dito, uma cortesia, para você repensar sua opinião do meu restaurante. Posso servir mais alguma coisa? 

\- Não obrigada, estou satisfeita. 

-Ótimo. – A chef passou a mão na própria nuca, um tanto sem jeito prosseguiu. – Rita, se você recusar tudo bem, eu entendo que você deve ter seus limites, mas haveria alguma chance de eu ter seu telefone? Para quando você publicar a crítica, e claro que se você precisar de mais alguma coisa...

\- Claro, nossa, com certeza. – Ela respondeu prontamente e sua recompensa foi mais um dos sorrisos brilhantes da jovem chef enquanto retirava papel e caneta do bolso do traje. 

Elas se despediram com um abraço. Éric olhou de longe as duas mulheres e teve quase certeza de ver a convidada da noite fechando os olhos para aproveitar o momento. 

 

* * *

 

Adeline Lacroix não dormiu. Seus pensamentos viajavam entre tudo que aconteceu durante a tarde e em como o dia terminou com um jantar incrível.  Até que se cansou de encarar o próprio teto e puxou o notebook para o colo, localizou o editor de textos e resolveu tirar algum proveito da situação.   

Mais de uma hora depois ela ainda não havia escrito nem um título. Sabia que a comida de Charlotte era ótima, o restaurante era agradável e o serviço bem realizado, porém, por mais que quisesse não tinha coragem de escrever sobre isto, sobre como a chef era cativante tanto com os alimentos que preparava como com os sorrisos que distribuía, e mesmo se escrevesse assinaria como? Toda esta história de ser confundida com a própria chefe era demais para ela processar.

Adeline voltou a divagar, o cubículo que chamava de casa parecia pequeno demais para a quantidade de pensamentos que se embaralhavam em sua mente. Enfim, mais cedo ou mais tarde Charlotte ligaria, ela concluiu, então contaria a verdade para a chef e resolveria esta situação.

Ainda não sabia bem em qual momento pediria desculpas. 

 

* * *

 

Dois dias depois seu celular tocou, Adeline estava no trabalho e precisou correr de volta para sua mesa e atender, tropeçando no tapete do escritório no meio do caminho. 

\- Alô?

\- Olá, poderia falar com a senhorita Lacroix? 

\- Sim, sou eu... 

\- Senhorita, sobre os seus débitos no banco... – Ela desligou o aparelho com raiva. 

Enfiou o pequeno aparelho no bolso, pegou seu iPod e os fones de ouvido, iria aproveitar que sua chefe não estava presente para chorar no banheiro, pela terceira vez no dia. 

Desde a noite do jantar no Ruby’s ela estava assim; alternando entre momentos de culpa extrema, e momentos em que esquecia o que havia acontecido, não acreditava mais que Charlotte ligaria, talvez já descobrira sua farsa e não queria mais nem ouvir a voz dela. 

Então, enquanto ela procurava uma música triste para ouvir, trancada em uma das cabines, o celular tocou novamente:

\- O quê? 

\- Senhorita Laurent? – Ela reconheceu a voz imediatamente. 

\- Sim.

\- Sou eu, Charlotte... Chastain. 

\- Ah sim, claro, Charlotte... Como vai? – Ela tentou não parecer muito ansiosa.

\- Vou bem e você? – Do outro lado da linha Charlotte parecia tranquila.

\- Tudo bem. – Ou quase.

\- Eu liguei para saber do andamento da crítica. Como está indo?

\- Ah sim, entenda Charlotte.... – Ela imaginou a reação da mulher se contasse a verdade... – Eu sou muito ocupada, posso demorar um pouco mais do que você imagina para escrever uma boa resenha. 

\- Sei. Tudo bem, quer dizer... Tem tempo ainda, não quero cobrar a senhora nem nada. É só que quanto antes, melhor. Não só pelo tal príncipe de Mônaco, também para... Bem, apagar a imagem da última. 

\- Sim, claro, sobre a outra crítica que ela fez... Digo, que eu fiz, escuta; às vezes a gente só espera outra coisa. Não foi nada por mal. Nem pessoal, muito menos pessoal, nada contra você. 

\- Eu sei Rita, está tudo bem. Eu também queria perguntar outra coisa... Você aceitaria tomar um café comigo qualquer hora? Quando estiver menos ocupada. 

\- Quando você quiser _chérie_. – Adeline respondeu sorrindo.

\- Você está livre? 

\- Claro. Super.

Charlotte fez um som de desdém. 

\- Para tomar café está livre? Tudo bem, vamos então, para um lugar bem inspirador para te ajudar a escrever depois.  

\- Como assim? 

\- Na livraria Gourmande, daqui uma hora. 

\- Pode ser. – A mulher já havia desligado e a assistente suspirou, escorregando na divisória da cabine até sentar no chão. Ainda estava com vontade de chorar.

 

* * *

 

Charlotte não sabia o que exatamente uma jornalista renomada fazia durante uma tarde de sexta, então a resposta afirmativa ao seu convite foi no mínimo uma surpresa. Ligou para Éric para contar a novidade. Sempre dividia as conquistas com o amigo, eles se conheciam desde sua época de faculdade, viajaram meio mundo juntos, pensaram em se casar pois se entendiam como ninguém, então Charlotte descobriu que não poderia casar com ele, nem com homem nenhum. Éric acabou se desiludindo com o tempo e voltou para trabalhar com ela. Desde então os dois tem compartilhado tudo em suas vidas; sucessos, fracassos, conselhos e desentendimentos.

A chef chegou primeiro à pequena livraria, especializada em materiais para o estudo da gastronomia. O ambiente silencioso e rústico, típico de uma livraria, era convidativo, a jovem começou a folhear um livro aleatório próxima a entrada da loja. 

Adeline passou o caminho todo do escritório à pequena loja ensaiando o que dizer para a chef. E se isto fosse apenas um confronto? Estaria Charlotte esperando com a polícia para fazer acusações de fraude e falsidade ideológica? 

A assistente entrou na loja e a primeira visão que teve foi da chef, ela não estava com o traje branco habitual, usava jeans e camiseta preta, o cabelo escuro solto e ondulado pelos ombros, uma linha na testa se tornava perceptível mesmo à distância enquanto ela estava concentrada no livro que segurava. 

Adeline ajeitou os cabelos loiros rebeldes como pode, apertou mais o casaco fino contra o corpo e reuniu toda sua coragem para ir cumprimentar a colega e encarar seu destino. Todas suas suspeitas caíram por terra quando foi recebida por um sorriso caloroso da chef, ela poderia se acostumar com isso.

\- E aí, jornalista! – ela cumprimentou.

\- Oi, cozinheira. – A resposta instantânea.

As duas dividiram uma risada sem motivo. A primeira de muitas. 

Acabou sendo uma tarde agradável, depois de passear dentro da livraria elas atravessaram a rua e se dirigiram à padaria para um café. A conversa fluía, diferente da pressão na noite do jantar, ou da surpresa no escritório, agora elas não tinham nenhuma obrigação entre si. Era como se houvessem acabado de se conhecer casualmente, e neste ritmo compartilharam conversas, risadas, e toques. 

Adeline estava atônita com a facilidade que as interações entre elas aconteciam, socialização com seres humanos em geral não era um de seus fortes, muito menos com pessoas que despertavam tantas sensações diferentes nela. Ainda assim, com Charlotte ela conseguia ser ela mesma, ironicamente. Charlie, como a chef a havia informado ser seu apelido, era ainda mais fascinante sem a dólmã. 

Um imã. Adeline sentia que não conseguiria ficar sem prestar atenção na sua companhia por mais do que alguns instantes. Depois de algumas horas se pegou memorizando os pequenos gestos da mulher; o jeito como tirava a franja dos olhos o tempo todo, o fato de ameaçar roer as unhas enquanto não estava falando e logo em seguida repreender a si mesma. Até o jeito de amarrar os cadarços do all star surrado era interessante em Charlotte Chastain. 

E novamente, Adeline não se lembrou de pedir desculpas. 

 

* * *

 

No sábado Charlotte prometeu levar Adeline ao Les Enfants Rouges, o qual era não apenas um dos mercados mais antigos da cidade, mas também o mercado onde ela fazia algumas das compras do restaurante. A assistente de jornalista nunca havia visitado um lugar onde não se vendiam alimentos enlatados, não eram utilizados conservantes e todos sabiam exatamente de onde vinha aquela comida. 

Foi maravilhoso, ainda mais pela sua acompanhante no passeio, Adeline acreditava que Charlie era capaz de trazer alegria a qualquer tipo de momento. Elas caminharam entre as bancas, comeram iguarias frescas nos quiosques e conversaram mais. Certo ponto Charlotte avistou alguma coisa do outro lado do mercado, gritou sobre o ombro entre o vai e vem de pessoas, Adeline não havia entendido a comoção até sentir a mão gelada da chef na sua, a puxando pelos corredores até uma banca de vinhos. 

\- Aqui! Finalmente achei outra garrafa deste. – Ela soltou a mão da amiga para analisar as bebidas. – Vou levar. – Disse rapidamente ao vendedor. 

Foi apenas um toque, durou segundos, mas a sensação da mão de Charlie na sua liberou todos os instintos que há muito a aspirante à jornalista não sentia. De repente, a ideia de voltar para seu pequeno alimentando esta mentira era muito cruel. 

Não muito tempo depois elas saíram do mercado, as ruas não estavam mais tão agitadas como durante a manhã, chegaram rapidamente a moto da chef. 

\- Quer uma carona? – Ela ofereceu se encostando no veículo. 

\- Não, eu não moro longe daqui. 

\- Sério? Achei que morava em alguma mansão no lado alto. 

\- Não. – Ela deu risada. – Jamais. 

\- Rita... – Adeline não esboçou reação ao nome que não era o dela. – _Chérie_...

– A chef tocou seu rosto levemente. 

\- Sim? – A assistente se deixou levar pelo toque, aos poucos sentindo o mundo ao seu redor desfocar.

\- Obrigada por mais um dia. Eu não tive a chance de fazer isso ainda, então, muito obrigada por me dar mais uma chance. Entenda, eu sou muito orgulhosa e reconheço isso, você ter aberto sua porta para mim aquele dia e me ouvido... E ainda por cima ter me concedido a oportunidade de tentar de novo mostrar o meu valor... Significou o mundo para mim. – Ela manteve os olhos fixados na jovem enquanto falava pausadamente, quase um pronunciamento ensaiado.  - Desde então você tem sido maravilhosa em todos os sentidos, eu honestamente, nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria, Rita, eu.... – Ela não concluiu a frase, apenas aproveitou o silêncio da amiga e usou a mão já em seu rosto para aproximá-las o suficiente para sentir a respiração da outra, e depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, não sentindo nenhuma resistência, ela terminou a aproximação e a beijou. 

 

* * *

 

Charlotte mal podia acreditar no que havia feito, ao mesmo tempo se sentia boba por estar revivendo o mesmo momento em sua cabeça repetidas vezes, a forma que a puxou para si e então sentiu ser correspondida, sentiu as mãos de Rita passeando em seus cabelos enquanto todo o resto perdia a importância.   

Infelizmente não havia durado muito, um barulho qualquer na rua as tirou do transe inicial, sem jeito ela assistiu Rita ficar vermelha, olhar para os lados e murmurar um “tchau” quase inaudível e sair praticamente correndo. 

Ela esperou mais um momento antes de subir na moto e ir embora, agora abria os botões da camisa enquanto jogava as chaves e carteira em cima da cama, se pudesse gritaria, pularia na cama e dançaria tamanha felicidade que estava sentindo, porém, Charlotte morava em uma espécie de república para jovens, dividia a casa com outros cinco amigos, a maioria, assim como ela, trabalhava o dia todo e só apareciam em casa à noite.  Apesar da pouca privacidade, ela não reclamava, pois era o que ela podia pagar no momento. 

Entretanto não se impediu de demonstrar o quão feliz estava enquanto se arrumava para o trabalho pensando na jornalista loira. Pouco lhe importava a crítica, que escrevesse o que quisesse dela e de seu restaurante, desde que pudesse vê-la novamente. 

 

* * *

 

Fins de semana sempre eram os piores dias para cozinheiros, era trabalho sem fim. Adeline sabia disso, portanto tirou o domingo para descansar e rever suas obrigações. Não estava cuidando muito bem do trabalho nos últimos dias, e o motivo tinha um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura, olhos e cabelos castanhos e beijava muito bem. 

Depois do último encontro com a chef do Ruby’s, Adeline estava com uma sensação totalmente nova dentro de si, a culpa e o peso na consciência pela mentira que vinha arrastando foram ofuscados pelas borboletas no estômago. 

Estava feliz como nunca, não queria abrir mão desta chance, mesmo sabendo que a farsa uma hora teria que acabar. Sabia também que quanto mais esperava, menos tinha coragem de terminar o que começou. Enfim, quando largou o trabalho de lado ela sabia; amanhã a verdadeira Rita Laurent estaria de volta. 

O dia não começou tão bem para a assistente, inclusive chovia, o final do verão estava próximo conforme a queda repentina na temperatura anunciava. Adeline foi trabalhar como quem ia para a forca. Ainda não estava pronta. 

O ritmo na redação do jornal matinal de Paris estava mais agitado do que o normal, a volta de Rita sempre era um evento, as pessoas vinham entrevistá-la, perguntar sobre os próximos projetos, próximos artigos, e principalmente, quem seria a próxima vítima de suas palavras julgadoras? 

Rita estava animada, voltou radiante de mais uma visita sem motivo aparente à Itália. Ela sempre voltava feliz de sua terra natal, nem implicou com o atraso de Adeline naquela manhã. 

\- Adele querida. – A mulher não sabia pronunciar o nome da jovem corretamente e nunca tentou aprender. – Tudo bem durante minha ausência?

\- Sim senhora Laurent. 

\- Recados?

\- Muitos. Está tudo na sua mesa. 

\- Obrigada querida. Alguém veio aqui me procurar?

\- Sim senhora. – A assistente afastou com as costas da mão uma lágrima antecipada. – aquela chef do Ruby’s: Charlotte Chastain. 

\- Ah, não a conheço. 

\- Este é o telefone dela. – Ela entregou o número que havia conseguido nas poucas trocas de mensagens que partilharam. – Ela gostaria de uma retratação da crítica que foi publicada semana passada. 

A italiana riu com alegria. 

\- É só uma garota brincando de restaurante, nem estava lá quando fui visitar a espelunca. Mas vou retornar sim, apenas para avisá-la que Rita Laurent não se retrata de nada. 

A mulher entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Adeline ainda podia ver através da cortina fina enquanto a senhora se sentava e pegava o telefone. 

Estava feito. 

Adeline segurou as lágrimas, puxou o próprio celular do bolso e digitou uma única mensagem: “ Me perdoa. ” 

Nunca recebeu uma resposta. 

A confirmação veio depois do almoço, não que Adeline sustentasse algum ânimo de levantar e ir comer, ela apenas aguardou em sua pequena mesa em frente a sala de Rita. Trabalhando quieta, esperando a sentença. Até que a porta de Laurent se abriu repentinamente, o editor chefe do jornal estava em reunião com a jornalista há quase uma hora, o homem, gordo e bigodudo, a chamou com um gesto. 

\- Sente-se Adeline. – Ele começou, puxando a cadeira ao seu lado, diante deles a crítica gastronômica mais ferrenha de Paris estava massageando as têmporas, visivelmente preocupada. – Bem, você sabe o que fez. – A voz do homem era calma, enquanto Rita parecia que iria explodir se começasse a falar. 

\- Eu posso explicar... 

\- Não pode! Nem tente! – A jornalista explodiu. – Que vergonha de você menina! Suportei por meses sua incompetência por causa dos seus pais! Prometi te dar uma chance por eles! Por eles! E nem isso você honra. 

\- Calma Rita. -  O editor tentou acalmá-la. 

\- Calma? Calma como? Não foi você que passou a vergonha de ligar para uma chef e ouvir ela dizer o quanto está contando com sua retratação no jornal! Eu demorei quase dez minutos para entender que essa idiota estava saindo com a chef! – Ela apontou para Adeline. 

\- Eu sei, você já me contou como a senhorita Chastain parecia confusa ao telefone, mencionou encontros e até um jantar entre vocês. Que nunca ocorreu. – Adeline baixou a cabeça. – Enfim, Adeline, só te chamamos aqui para avisar que conseguimos convencer a senhorita Chastain a não prestar queixas, em troca de uma retratação formal, porém você está demitida, é claro. 

\- Rua! – A italiana esbravejou enquanto Adeline se levantava e se retirava do prédio, para sempre. 

            A dor era como se rasgassem um buraco em seu peito. 

Ser descoberta não foi a pior parte, nem perder o emprego. A decepção era não ter recebido nenhuma resposta de Charlie, ela não quis encontrá-la depois, nem respondeu sua mensagem, muito menos ligou. 

Não que ela esperasse que o perdão viesse imediatamente, mal poderia começar a imaginar o tamanho da raiva de Charlotte ao descobrir que foi enganada por uma psicopata como ela. Entretanto, se permitiu acreditar que em algum momento a chef conseguiria superar o assunto e talvez, ao menos, querer sua amizade. 

Conforme os dias se passavam ela entendia que não iria acontecer. Ela tinha realmente estragado tudo.

 

* * *

 

Charlotte Chastain estava deprimida. Não estava conseguindo fazer muita coisa. Levantar da cama já era um grande esforço, fazer compras uma tortura e cozinhar, antes seu remédio instantâneo para qualquer coisa, não surtia o mesmo efeito. Estava cozinhando quase que automaticamente. E quando a crítica gastronômica Rita Laurent retornou ao Ruby’s ela nem sabia o que servir. 

Sua mente insistia em voltar a francesa loira que lhe fez de boba, as dúvidas eram inúmeras: qual o motivo de fazer aquilo? Ela era psicopata ou apenas queria se divertir as suas custas? Adeline Lacroix era o verdadeiro nome dela, também descobriu que ela era apenas a assistente da mulher que entrava em seu salão; a verdadeira italiana voluptuosa, falando alto e pronta para atacar seu restaurante nos jornais novamente. 

Ela revirou os olhos e Éric apareceu do seu lado, depois de guiar a convidada.

\- Eu preferia a mentirosa como crítica. Era mais simpática. E ao menos te deixava sorrindo.

\- Não me enche Éric. 

\- Querida, já fazem semanas, não aguento mais te ver assim. _La roue tourne_ , e você tem uma crítica para servir. 

Ela apenas suspirou com indiferença e voltou ao seu posto na cozinha.

 

* * *

 

Londres, Inglaterra - 6 meses depois

 

Ela ajeitou cuidadosamente o quadro, depois se afastou alguns passos para analisar. Estava ótimo. Finalmente, estava instalada em sua nova casa. 

A jovem se encostou no batente da janela, podia ver algumas ruas da movimentada capital inglesa. Não tinha a magia da França, nem de longe, porém para recomeçar estava bom. 

Adeline respirou fundo, amanhã começava seu estágio como jornalista em uma grande rede britânica. Estava animada, era o primeiro emprego que conseguia por seus próprios méritos. Ao mesmo tempo, estar inserida no meio jornalístico a lembrava diretamente dos acontecimentos de alguns meses antes, quando ainda vivia em Paris. 

Para superar tudo que aconteceu Adeline resolveu aprender a cozinhar, pelo menos um pouco, estranhamente os livros de culinária ao mesmo tempo que a recordavam de Charlotte, também a tornavam mais disposta a aprender alguma coisa boa disso tudo. A mudança veio como consequência, uma oportunidade de estudar em outro país e a vontade de deixar tudo para trás de vez.

Ela achou melhor sair de casa um pouco, era sua primeira noite de muitas em Londres e seria bom procurar um livro novo para os próximos jantares e conhecer mais a cidade que agora chamaria definitivamente de lar. 

Andou sozinha por um tempo pelas ruas londrinas, o inverno estava começando, mas ainda não estava tão frio. Os pontos turísticos estavam movimentados e ela não conhecia ninguém, o que era bom e aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo. 

Enfim, se viu diante de uma livraria de letreiro iluminado e fachada moderna. Não era o que ela esperava, mas entrou mesmo assim. A sessão de livros culinários se mostrou mais interessante do que ela esperava na tal loja aleatória, não sabia dizer quanto tempo estava ali, estava distraída, como sempre, quando uma mão gelada tocou a sua levemente. Adeline levantou o olhar assustada para quem a tirava de sua concentração, apenas para dar de cara com o sorriso que ainda assombrava seus pensamentos mais profundos.

\- Com licença, você me parece familiar, mas acho que não te conheço... – Ela disse, mantendo o sorriso. 

\- Adeline Lacroix. – Ela colocou o livro de volta na estante e estendeu a mão.

\- Charlotte Chastain. É um prazer. – A chef aceitou a saudação ainda sorrindo abertamente.  

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? 

\- A Rita acabou com meu restaurante na crítica, de novo. Disse que eu estava com a cabeça no mundo da lua cozinhando e sei lá o que mais. Então vendi o Ruby’s para o Éric e fui embora, não muito diferente de você.

\- Exceto que é minha culpa o fato de tudo ter dado errado para você.

Charlie deu risada. 

\- De forma nenhuma. – Ela suspirou antes de continuar. – Admito que na hora eu fiquei com muita raiva, depois triste, então percebi que alimentar aquilo não mudaria as coisas. Você errou e eu errei quando não aceitei as coisas como estavam, era só uma crítica, talvez lá no fundo eu não confiasse no meu próprio trabalho o suficiente para aceitar.

\- Você é uma ótima cozinheira, a França inteira deveria saber disso Charlie. Não é justo, aquela mulher é ridícula!

\- Não se culpe.

\- É claro que eu me culpo, me culpo todos os dias desde que você entrou naquele maldito escritório. – Revirar este assunto ainda provocava lágrimas, as quais Adeline tentou afastar com a mão.

-  Adeline. – A cozinheira disse o nome pela primeira vez. – Quando eu fui atrás da autora da crítica naquele dia, meus motivos eram fúteis, estava tomada pelo meu orgulho e egoísmo. Então, quando eu te vi e comecei a conversar com você... – Ela sorriu tímida. – Nem sei explicar o que você fez, mas despertou uma coisa em mim que eu não sentia há tempos, eu queria te impressionar a princípio, é claro que queria. Mas, tudo que aconteceu depois não foi mais pela crítica, pelo menos para mim não foi. Adeline, só me diga, por que aceitou sair comigo depois do jantar? Por que se aproximou tanto de mim?

A francesa não precisou pensar muito, teve tempo o bastante para processar e entender suas próprias ações em relação a Charlotte, e aquela era talvez sua única chance de dizer:

\- Eu me encantei demais por você. Desde o primeiro momento que te vi, na verdade.  

-É, eu também. – Ela admitiu.

\- Podemos recomeçar? – Adeline engoliu seco, com medo da resposta.

\- Foi por isso que vim atrás de você, _chérie_.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> ...Feedback?


End file.
